Sergeant Calhoun
|Spezies = Videospielfigur |Persönlichkeit = Hardcore, rechthaberisch, mutig, intelligent, reif, liebevoll, intensiv, hart, sarkastisch |Ziele =Alle Cy-Bugs zerstören Die Arcade vor den Cy-Bugs schützen |Geschlecht = Weiblich |Augen = |Aussehen=Groß, schlank, schön, helle Haut, rosigen Lippen, kurze blonde Haare, blaue Augen |Haare = |Feinde= Cy-Bugs, King Candy |Familie=Fix-It Felix Jr. (Ehemann) |Beziehungen zu =General Hologram, Fix-It Felix Jr., Randale-Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Dr. Brad Scott, Kohut, Markowski, Hero’s Duty Truppen |Fähigkeiten = |Mag=Hardcore-Action, den Sieg über die Cy-Bugs, Felix, Romantik, Siege, ihre Arbeit. |Equipment=Gewehr |Mag nicht=Cy-Bugs, ihre tragische Hintergrundgeschichte, Ungehorsam und Dummheit, unschuldige Zivilisten in Gefahr |Geburtstag=2012 |Heimat= Hero's Duty |Sprecher EN =Jane LynchJane Lynch in der Synchronsprecherkartei. Abgerufen am 1. November 2018. |Sprecher DE =Vera TeltzVera Teltz in der Synchronsprecherkartei. Abgerufen am 1. November 2018. }} Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun ist ein Charakter im Film Ralph reichts und die Hauptfigur des fiktiven Videospiels Hero's Duty. Hintergrund Calhoun ist ein nicht-spielbarer Protagonist im Ego-Shooter-Arcade-Spiel Hero's Duty, dem neusten Arcade-Spiel in der Arcade. Sie wurde mit einer tragischen Hintergrundgeschichte programiert, über diese sie nicht gerne spricht. Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit mit Dr. Brad Scott werden sie von Cy-Bugs angegriffen. Calhoun schreit und eröffnet mit einem Gewehr das Feuer. Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann wird getötet und Calhoun verbitterte dadurch. Glücklicherweise schafft ihr neuer Ehemann Felix sie zu ändern, so dass sie wieder eine süße und liebevolle Frau ist. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Videospielcharakteren, deren Jobs nach Schließung der Arcade abgeschlossen sind, spielen Calhoun und ihre Truppen eine entscheidende Rolle für das Überleben ihrer Welt: Die Cy-Bugs in Hero's Duty haben einen Defekt in ihrer Programmierung, der sie glauben lässt, dass ihre Rolle im Spiel echt ist. Daher besteht ihr einziger Instinkt darin, alles auf ihrem Weg zu töten und zu konsumieren. Sollten sie Hero's Duty entkommen, würde die gesamte Arcade in große Gefahr geraten. Dieser ununterbrochene Kampf spielt auch eine Rolle in Calhouns übermäßig ernstem Benehmen. Entwicklung Laut Regisseur Rich Moore wurde Sergeant Calhoun zunächst als männlicher Charakter geschrieben. Der Geschlechter-Tausch fand statt, weil Moore das Gefühl hatte, ein männlicher Action-Held sei ein übertriebenes Konzept.https://www.moviefone.com/2012/10/31/rich-moore-wreck-it-ralph/ Später in der Entwicklung, als die Crew Schwierigkeiten hatte, Felix' Erscheinungsbild in 3D zu übersetzen, kam die Idee, Calhoun und Felix auf romantische Weise zu verbinden, als sie bemerkten, dass das 3D-Modell des letzteren leichter zu entwerfen war, als er neben ihr war.The Art of Wreck-It Ralph Calhoun machte eine Reihe von Designänderungen durch. In einigen Versionen hatte sie Hauttarnung. In anderen hingegen hatte sie Rabenhaar und einen überwiegend blauen Anzug. Sie war auch einmal ein Cyborg. Persönlichkeit Calhoun ist hardcore, zäh und unheimlich streng. Sie befiehlt ihre Truppe mit einer festen und dominierenden Stimme und ist sehr Hartnäckig, da sie sagt, dass das Scheitern keine Option wäre. Sie toleriert keine Mängel und zögert nicht ihre Soldaten grob zurechtzuweisen. Obwohl Calhoun zunächst krass und gefühllos erscheint, ist sie sehr ernst, wenn das Spiel nicht läuft. Ihre tragische Hintergrundschichte hat ihr Herz gebrochen und hat sie misstrauisch gemacht, deshalb hat sie auch einen trockenen Sinn für Humor. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Programmierung ist Calhoun jedoch nicht völlig frei von Gefühlen wie Sympathie. Zum Beispiel ist sie nicht gewillt, gewalttätig zu sein, es sei denn, dies ist als Bestrafung erforderlich. Sie fühlte sich unwohl mit der Idee, Felix im zu verletzen, wegen der Unschuld des Helden. Darüber hinaus ist ihre extreme Hingabe zu ihrer Pflicht ein Teil ihrer Selbstlosigkeit. Sie schätzt das Leben von Videospielcharakteren und trägt die Hauptlast des Schutzes der Arcade, die sie durch die Fehlerprogrammierung der Cy-Bugs mitgebracht hat. Bei Gefahr arbeitet sie unermüdlich daran, so viel Schaden wie möglich zu vermeiden und zu verhindern. Während des Finales des Films war sie schließlich bereit, ihr eigenes Leben zu opfern, um Vanellope von Schweetz zu schützen. Als Glitch konnte diese das Spiel nicht verlassen und deshalb bliebt Calhoun bei ihr, um sie zu beschützen. Obwohl Calhoun sich selten in einer Situation befindet, in der sie keine Kontrolle hat, vertraut sie anderen, wenn es sein muss ohne lange zu zögern. Dies zeigt sich in ihrem Willen, Felix' Plan zur Flucht aus der Sandgrube aus Nesquik zu vertrauen und erneut, als sie Randale-Ralphs Plan vertraut, um Sugar Rush vor der Cy-Bug-Invasion zu retten, trotz ihres anfänglichen (und vollständig bestätigten) Misstrauens gegenüber ihm zuvor. Am Ende des Films gelingt es Calhoun ihr Herz wieder für andere zu öffnen. Sie überging ihre Programmierung und fand in Fix-It Felix erneut Liebe. Ihr Ausdruck während der Hochzeit zeigt, dass sie sich zu einer viel glücklicheren Person entwickelt hat. Sie scheint auch einen Sinn für Humor zu haben, denn nachdem Vanellope alle, die gemein zu ihr waren, scherzhaft befohlen hatte, hingerichtet zu werden, grinste sie und sagte: „Oh, dieser Ort ist gerade interessant geworden.“ Sie neigt auch dazu, , wenn sie spricht, merkwürdige Ausdrücke zu verwenden, die einen direkten Gegensatz zu ihrem ernsthaften Verhalten darstellen. Aussehen Sergeant Calhoun ist eine große, schöne Frau, die eine schwere, figurbetonte schwarze und rote Rüstung trägt. Sie hat eine schlanke Taille und lange Beine. Sie hat helle Haut und kurze goldblonde Haare. Ihre Augen sind hellblau. Sie trägt korallenfarbenen Lidschatten und einen dicken schwarzen Eyeliner. Sie hat lange dunkle Wimpern. Ihre Lippen sind dunkelrosa. Von allen Hauptfiguren hat Calhoun die realistischste Erscheinung und ist einem Menschen am ähnlichsten. Ihre Kleidung ist ein Anzug aus schwerer, schwarzer Rüstung, der jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut bedeckt, ausgenommen Hals, Gesicht und Kopf. Mehrere Punkte im Anzug werden mit roten Lichtern beleuchtet. Sie trägt einen Metallgürtel mit ihrem Blaster um ihre Taille. Bei ihrer Hochzeit trug sie ein weißes Brautkleid mit Schleier. Auftritte ''Ralph reichts Calhoun während des Gameplays ihres Spiels|thumb|left|250px Eine Woche nach der Installation von ''Hero's Duty sind Sergeant Calhoun und die Soldaten bereit, die tödlichen Cy-Bugs, wie jeden Tag zuvor auch, auszurotten. Entgegen Calhouns Wissen, hat sich der Bösewicht Randale-Ralph in der Rüstung des Truppenmitglieds Markowski in das Spiel geschlichen. Als das Spiel wegen Ralphs Fehlverhalten vorbei ist, rügt Calhoun den Soldaten aggressiv, weil er sich unerlaubt eingemischt hat. Dann befiehlt sie ihren Soldaten, ihre Startpositionen für die nächste Runde einzunehmen. Nachdem die Arcade für den Tag schließt, hören Calhoun und ihre Soldaten ein seltsames Geräusch und feuern sofort darauf, als sie eine unbekannte Figur sehen. Die Figur erweist sich als Fix-It Felix Jr. aus dem gleichnamigen Spiel. Calhoun fragt ihn, warum er gekommen ist und der schüchterne Held sagt ihr, dass sein Kollege Ralph in ihr Spiel eingetreten ist. Calhoun wischt es als Unsinn ab, bis ein Shuttle mit Ralph und einem Baby Cy-Bug an Bord an ihnen vorbei fliegt. Felix und Calhoun schließen sich zusammen|250px|thumb Calhoun und Felix gehen zur Game Central Station, wo der Überspannungsschützer ihnen sagt, dass Ralph nach Sugar Rush geflogen ist. Obwohl Felix es für ein einfaches Missgeschick hält, macht sich Calhoun Sorgen um die Sicherheit von Sugar Rush, da dort jetzt ein Cy-Bug wohnt. Laut Calhoun sind Cy-Bugs Viren, da sie nicht wissen, dass sie in einem fiktiven Spiel leben. Laut ihr ist alles, was sie wissen, „essen, töten und sich vermehren“ und ohne ein Signal, das sie aufhält, werden sie sowohl Sugar Rush als auch die gesamte restliche Arcade zerstören. Calhoun bereitet sich darauf vor, nach Sugar Rush zu reisen, um die Cy-Bugs dort zu stoppen. Felix fragt sie, ob er sie begleiten kann. Calhoun lehnt die Bitte jedoch ab, aber der Handwerker ist nicht gewillt, sie ihr Leben riskieren zu lassen, um Ralphs Fehler allein zu beheben, da es seine Aufgabe ist, zu reparieren, was Ralph zerstört. Calhoun erlaubt ihm schließlich mitzumachen und das Duo tritt ins Spiel ein. Sie finden bald das Shuttle, das mit Ralph abgestürzt ist. Jedoch finden sie weder den Cy-Bug noch Ralph im Shuttle. Calhoun verwendet ihr Cy-Bug-Tracking-Gerät, um den Cy-Bug zu finden, aber die Zuckerteilchen in der Atmosphäre stören das Signal. Auf der Suche nach Ralph fragt Calhoun Felix, warum er das Spiel einfach so verlassen hat. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hat, äußert Felix seine Angst, dass er möglicherweise „Tubro gegangen“ ist. Calhoun versteht das nicht und Felix erklärt, dass TurboTime bei der Eröffnung der Arcade das mit Abstand beliebteste Spiel war und Turbo, die Hauptfigur des Spiels, Freude am Mittelpunkt und Rampenlicht hatte. Als das neue Rennspiel RoadBlasters ankam und Turbos Aufmerksamkeit stahl, sprang ein extrem eifersüchtiger Turbo in das neue Spiel und versuchte es zu übernehmen, was dazu führte, dass es abstürzte. Infolgedessen wurden beide Spiele und Turbo für immer ausgestöpselt. Calhoun ist über die Geschichte von Turbo angewidert, aber sie versteht nun die Situation von Felix. Calhoun schießt mit ihrer Waffe|left|thumb|250px Calhouns Cy-Bug-Tracking-Gerät führt sie über Nesquik-Sand und über einen großen doppelstreifigen Süßigkeitenzweig, der sich jedoch plötzlich auflöst und in den Sand darunter fällt. Felix ist verzweifelt und gerät in Panik, was dazu führt, dass die beiden noch schneller herabsinken. Calhoun beruhigt Fleix indem sie ihn schlägt und bringt die Laffy Taffy-Reben über sich so zum Lachen. Je mehr sie lachen, desto tiefer strecken sich die Reben. Felix kommt auf die Idee, dass Calhoun ihn weiter schlagen soll, damit sie sich an den Ranken festhalten und sich befreien können. Calhoun ist der Gedanke, den unschuldigen Felix zu missbrauchen, unangenehm, aber er versichert sie seiner Sicherheit, da er mit seinem magischen Hammer sich sofort heilen kann. Mit dieser Information schlägt Calhoun wiederholt auf Felix ein, wodurch die Reben lachen und sich senken. Felix ist bald in der Lage, genauso wie Calhoun, nach einer Rebe zu greifen und hochzuklettern. Calhoun ist kurz überrascht von Felix Idee und die beiden schauen sich mit gegenseitiger Zuneigung an. Als Calhoun den Versuch der Reben, ein Ständchen für die beiden zu singen, bemerkt, schießt sie mit ihrer Waffe, um sie abzuschrecken, damit sie mit der Mission weitermachen können. Felix repariert das abgestürzte Shuttle und er und Calhoun suchen nach Ralph und dem Käfer. Während dieser Zeit verliebt sich Felix in Calhoun und versucht sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen, indem er ihr lauter Komplimente macht. Dies löst in Calhoun Erinnerungen aus, bei der ihr Mann an ihrem Hochzeitstag von Cy-Bugs getötet wurde. Nach einer Panikattacke senkt sie das Shuttle vor dem Schloss von King Candy (dem Herrscher von Sugar Rush), wo sie Felix befiehlt, wegzugehen. Calhoun findet das Nest der Cy-Bugs|thumb|250px Später stößt Calhoun auf ein unterirdisches Cy-Bug-Nest, das Tausende von Eiern beinhaltet, die langsam anfangen zu schlüpfen. Die Eier schlüpfen schließlich und die Cy-Bugs fangen an durch Sugar Rush zu toben. Calhoun findet Ralph auf der Sugar Rush-Rennbahn und beschuldigt ihn, die Zerstörung des Spiels herbeigeführt zu haben. Ralph besteht darauf, dass er gesehen hat, wie der Cy-Bug in einem Supf gestorben ist. Genau in diesem Moment kommt eine große Gruppe von Cy-Bugs aus dem Boden. Calhoun evakuiert dann die Bürger des Spiels und bereitet sich darauf vor, den Eingang zu zerstören. Ein kleines Mädchen namens Vanellope, das sich mit Ralph angefreundet hat, kann ihr Spiel jedoch nicht verlassen, weil sie ein Glitch ist. Nachdem die Bürger das Spiel verlassen haben, zögert Calhoun, das Portal zu zerstören, da Vanellope nicht fliehen konnte. Sie teilt Felix mit, dass die Cy-Bugs ohne Leuchtfeuer nicht gestoppt werden können. Calhoun kämpft gegen die Cy-Bugs|thumb|left|250px Ralph schlägt dann schließlich vor, den Diet Cola-Berg zum Ausbruch zu bringen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Lava als Leuchtfeuer fungiert. Er borgt sich Calhouns Hoverboard, um zum Gipfel des Berges zu fliegen, wo er beginnt, den Mentoskrater zu zerschmettern, doch dann attackiert Turbo (der zu einem Cy-Bug geworden ist, nachdem er von einem gegessen wurde) ihn und fliegt mit ihm in die Luft. Calhoun und Felix schützen Vanellope vor den Cy-Bugs, die anfangen das Portal anzugreifen. Leider hat Calhoun bald keine Munition mehr und zwingt das Trio zurück ins Portal, aber Vanellope kann immer noch nicht durch das Portal gehen. Calhoun holt dann ihr Kampfmesser heraus, als Vanellope ihre Glitch-Fähigkeit benutzt, um Ralph zu retten, als er sich von Turbos Griffen löste und in den Krater aus Mentos stürzt, welcher dann einstürtzt, was zu einem massiven Ausbruch führt, der ein Leuchtfeuer erzeugt, das alle Cy-Bugs anzieht und sie zusammen mit Turbo verdampfen lässt. Calhoun und Felix küssen sich|thumb|250px Als Felix Ralph gratuliert hat, dass er Sugar Rush gerettet hat, küsst er Calhoun auf die Wange. Calhoun wird überrascht und als sie Felix hochzieht, scheint sie ihn zunächst zu erwürgen, aber sie küsst ihn zurück und zeigt, dass ihr schweres Herz weich geworden ist. Nachdem Sugar Rush wiederhergestellt ist, schaut Calhoun amüsiert zu, wie Vanellope, die sich in eine Prinzessin verwandelt hat, im Scherz befiehlt, dass jeder, der sie schikaniert hat, hingerichtet wird. Calhoun fordert Felix und Ralph auf, in ihr Spiel zurückzukehren. So kehren Calhoun, Felix und Ralph zu ihren jeweiligen Spielen zurück, gerade rechtzeitig für Felix und Ralph, um Fix-It Felix Jr. zu retten. Anschließend heiraten Felix und Calhoun mit Ralph als Trauzeuge von Felix und Vanellope als Calhouns Trauzeugin. Alle Soldaten aus Hero's Duty sind auf der Hochzeit, um einen Überfall der Cy-Bugs zu verhindern. ''Chaos im Netz Calhoun wird in der Fortsetzung wieder dabei sein. Nachdem ''Sugar Rush vom Stromnetz getrennt wurde, werden Calhoun und Felix Elternfiguren für die obdachlosen Rennfahrer.Michael Rougeau (20. September 2018): „31 Things We Learned About Ralph Breaks The Internet From A Trip To Disney Animation“. Gamespot (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 21. Oktober 2018. Galerie Konzepte Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 1.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 2.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 3.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 4.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 5.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 6.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 7.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 8.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 9.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 10.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 11.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 12.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 13.jpg Sergeant Calhoun Konzept 14.jpg Trivia *Ihre Härte und Redeweise (mit vielen Metaphern) sind der Glee-Figur Sue Sylvester, die Jane Lynch (die englische Synchronsprecherin) spielt, sehr ähnlich. **Sieht aus wie eine junge Version von Jane Lynch. *Ihr Outfit erinnert stark an Commander Shepards N7-Rüstung in Mass Effect. *Sergeant Calhouns Name wird nicht erwähnt, bis Ralph seinen Epilog hat. Sie wird nur von ihren Soldaten nur mit "Ma'am" angesprochen.* *Calhouns Vorname Tamora wurde nur in ihrer Biografie auf der offiziellen Website des Films erwähnt. *Calhoun ist die einzige Frau in Hero's Duty. *Bei einigen Versionen von Chaos im Netz haben Felix und Calhoun Ralph und Vanellope auf ihrer Reise ins Internet begleitet. Dies wurde teilweise geändert, um die Arcade relevant zu halten und aufgrund der Überzeugung, dass zu viele Charaktere, die durch das Internet reisen, die Geschichte überwältigen würden.Mikey Ryan (30. Oktober 2018): „An Early, Behind-The-Scenes Look Into The Making Of ‘Ralph Breaks The Internet’“. Uproxx (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 1. November 2018. *Es gab Versionen von Chaos im Netz, die Rückblenden auf Calhouns Kindheit zeigten. Das Haus ihrer Kindheit hatte den Anschein eines Hauses der fünfziger Jahre, jedoch mit militärischen Waffen wie Bomben und Kampfspielzeugen zwischen ihren ausgestopften Spielzeugen und ihrem Wickeltisch.The Art of Ralph Breaks the Internet Einzelnachweise Quellen *''Ralph reichts'' Navigation en:Sergeant Calhoun es:Sargento Calhoun it:Sergente Calhoun pt-br:Sargento Calhoun ru:Сержант Калхун zh:卡轟 Kategorie:Ralph reichts (Charaktere) Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Verheiratet Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Deuteragonist